Various methods for the surface modification of an article by the treatment with an appropriate agent are known in the prior art in order to achieve an improvement of specific surface properties. For example, in the technical field of mechanical engineering, such as in particular in the technical field of watchmaking, epilamization of an article surface is often performed, in order to control and reduce the surface energy of the article surface during its use.
However, substances used for epilamization so far have various disadvantages. More specifically, the known epilames lead to epilamized article surfaces having an inferior resistance towards cleaning. Additionally, the known epilames cannot be coupled to the article surface in a sufficient density and thickness, which is necessary to achieve excellent and long term epilamization effects. Furthermore, known epilames may cause negative aesthetic effects on the surface due to interference phenomena and due to the formation of spots on the article surface. Moreover, known epilames usually have a limited applicability to different surface materials, i.e. their use is restricted to specific surface materials only. Therefore, there is a need for epilames which overcome the aforementioned limitations and which are for example more flexible with regard to the surface material, i.e. which can be applied on a variety of different surface materials.